In general, sound (sometimes also referred to as an acoustic signal) constitutes a vibration that propagates through a carrier medium, such as, for example, a gas, a liquid, or a solid. An electro-acoustic transducer, in turn, is a device configured to convert an incoming acoustic signal to an electrical signal, or vice-versa. Thus, an acoustic transducer in the form of a loudspeaker can convert an incoming signal (e.g., an electrical signal) to an emitted acoustic signal, while an acoustic transducer in the form of a microphone can be configured to convert an incoming acoustic signal to an electrical (or other) signal.
Some electronic devices that incorporate an electro-acoustic transducer may be exposed to environments other than dry air, such as, for example, rain, or may be fully immersed in a liquid. As an example, users of some electronic devices may wish to fully immerse their electronic device in water during certain activities (e.g., when participating in a water sport, like swimming, surfing, rafting, wake boarding, etc.) Nonetheless, intrusion of water or another liquid into an electronic device can damage components in the device, including electro-acoustic transducers.